kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
George King
George King is the 11-year-old son of Jagar King and Misty Greene. He and his sister are timebenders like their parents. He is Numbuh Midnight and Leader of Sector IC. His Negative is Egroeg Gnik, son of Ragaj Gnik. Nextgen Series When George attended CND Training, he met Chris Uno and learned about his Combustion Eye, under the latter's headband. George promised to keep it a secret; in return, Chris kept the secret under George's headband. After graduating, George becomes leader of Sector IC, while Chris goes to Sector V. The two become good friends and hang out with each other sometimes, when off KND duties. George and his sister first appeared in Operation: MASKED, where they and their sector had to save Sector N from Bright Idea. When Miyuki Crystal defeated Bright Idea with her new mask's powers, the team decided to bring her to Cheren on Moonbase, concerned. After Miyuki's sudden turn to evil, George tried to go after her with Cheren, but MaKayla held him back, saying things will be fine. In Viridi's Last Stand, George's team was given the task of creating a schedule during the War on Flora. In Sector JP, George is among the many boys who invite Jinta Hanakari to a party on Moonbase, honoring his performance in the Girls' Boxing Tournament. In Operation: FROST, George wanted he and his team to hang out with Suki Crystal, because he thought her positive spirit was good for them. They helped Suki Crystal get across the Frost Fields to get back to Santa's factory. George briefly battled Rumpel Stiltskin for the Reindeer until Rumpel fell into a machine and was destroyed with the Reindeer. In Sector SA, George and Chris play Kid Icarus: Godrising, fighting Nagisa and Index via Wi-Fi. They are both defeated when Morgiana plays in Index's place. George disguises as Rumpel Stiltskin during the false invasion of Roguetown. In Operation: FAIL, George and Terry are playing a videogame with Miyuki seated between them as she sneezes. She blames this on Suki, who is skiing around the treehouse. In Operation: NECSUS, George and his friends attended the graduation ceremony on Moonbase, and MaKayla reminded him they had to return home afterward. They return home as their parents show them a ship which Clockwork left for Jagar. They board the ship and fly to the Great Clock in the center of the universe. George looks a little unimpressed, while MaKayla is quite fascinated. While MaKayla goes on her nightly escapades, George becomes suspicious, and eventually catches MaKayla in the act. She decides to take her brother with her on the escapade to research the rulers of Glomour and Kateenia, but after they get back, Kayla requests George to wait at Great Clock and leaves instructions for him. George is discouraged with how strong and wise MaKayla actually is, but she assures that she's still his sister, and he's still her Sector Leader. MaKayla leaves, then George goes to Sigmund and demands he make a Time Portal to Reepor. He explains that the Great Clock is a tool MaKayla is using to carry out her mission as a KND operative, which means the Great Clock is George's tool as well. Sigmund sends George to Reepor in the future, where he attacks Tachyon and takes the Chrono Clock which he stole. George then stows away on the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. and gets to Coruscant, where he then gives the clock to MaKayla in her fight with Vendra. At the fight's conclusion, George freezes Vendra in time and knocks her out. After the fight against Dimentio, George and Kayla return to the Great Clock and then return home. In Miyuki's Dream, George and Sector IC play with a new Frisbee at Austur Park before Miyuki is hit by a car and knocked in a dream. In that dream, Miyuki is 3 inches tall, and the friends claim she was kicked by a jogger before George carries Miyuki back to her house. The following day, after Miyuki's playdate with Lola and MaKayla, George is playing Mario Kart XX with Terry, and beating him. He briefly squishes a spider to save Miyuki before inviting her to watch them play. They are called to save the schoolyard from Warp's Chronobot, and when Miyuki becomes the victor in the fight, George and friends argue about a place to celebrate. George simply wants to go to Sector J (denying that he wants to show his shirtless body to Miyuki to Terry), but Miyuki begins crying and demands to be taken home. In the real world, the team is watching over Miyuki's body in the hospital, thankful when she wakes up. They tell Miyuki "Happy birthday" before they are called off to fight Warp for real. In The Great Candied Adventure, George and friends are surprised at hearing Cheren's news of the Apocalypse. He questions if MaKayla knew about it. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector V informs Sector IC of Maddy's kidnapping by Dr. Nefarious, so the team agrees to save her, with George making the promise to Chris Uno. They fly to Galaxia for GKND's help as they realize Suki stowed away with them, who suddenly wishes to go to Planet Glacia. George complies, much to Terry's chagrin, but the team crashes as they pass into the atmosphere. They get lost in the blizzard of Arendelle Ruins, finding Miyuki's unconscious body in the snows, but later fight their way up the mountain when the blizzard suddenly ceases (by Suki's hands). George is carrying Miyuki the whole way, and when Terry slips off a cliff and is stabbed by an icicle, George revives him with timebending, but his death enables George and Lola to see the Hollows that MaKayla's been seeing. They finally get to Arendelle Castle and get involved in the battle against Prince Hans' Arrancar, in which George battles Legion. Legion gives George the vision of his teammates dying, but as George already saw past the battle with Future Sight, he breaks free, claims Legion's syringes, and injects Legion with them, causing the man to shudder in fear at Jar Jar Blinks sleeping with his body. The heroes are victorious as Suki later awakens herself as a Light, and the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. is fixed before they leave for GKND. But George, Kayla, and Miyuki feel an odd sensation, shortly after Cheren is transformed into a toy on Earth. They arrive at GKND by the time Cheren changes back, and are surprised by Nebula's announcement that Nigel Uno was killed by Earth's rulers. MaKayla and Miyuki return to Earth while George has to stay, reminding them of his "Unbreakable Vow" with Chris. George's Future Sight later senses Team Vweeb's battle with Ted Wassanasong at the Violet Dwarf System, so they fly there, and George uses his bending to Stop the Star Bomb just when it explodes, while Jerome banishes it through a portal. When the Encyclopod flies by George, the creature internally comments how George possesses a power similar to Lord English. George's Future Sight senses Maddy getting into trouble at Oltana, so he leads a group of GKND to the planet to save them from Dr. Nefarious. George unveils his Octogan and uses it to destroy Nefarious's ship, but the power grows out of control and warps himself and Maddy's group through time. They land on Pokitaru, where a group of Zoni are forced to detain George as he is consumed with pain from the Octogan. Silvers Rayleigh shows Maddy's group George's situation as he explains how Conqueror's Haki users can control the Octogan. Jagar King later comes to take his son to Great Clock, wiping the memories of the kids who saw him. Newborn Era In Field Day!, George participates in Home-Run Contest, but doesn't make it very far. He remarks that he guesses he isn't that strong. In The Tea Party, a few days after Lola and Terry leave for Sweetopia, Sector IC is attacked by the Breakfast Club. Battles *Sector IC vs. Bright Idea. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature (offscreen). *George vs. Rumpel Stiltskin. *George vs. Vendra Prog (briefly). *Sector IC vs. Warp. *Sectors IC and SOUL vs. the Arrancar. **George vs. Legion. *Attack on Nefarious's ship. Relationships Jagar and Misty King George resembles his father more, but his relationship with either of them is unspecified. He inherited their timebending. MaKayla King MaKayla is George's sister, and also a timebender. Her skill at the power is greater than George's, and her unnatural wisdom and spiritual energy give him a sense of doubt in himself, but MaKayla assures him that he's still her leader, and her brother. Sector IC George cares for his team and wishes they would have more positive energy. For this reason, he likes them to hang around Suki Crystal more. Suki Crystal Suki is the younger sister of Miyuki who regularly hangs out with them. Because of her bright, cheerful spirit, George insists that they hang out with her more, no matter how many crazy adventures they end up in. Terry Stork Terry is George's best friend whom he shares a rivalry with. George will always pull jokes at Terry when he can, and laughs at his regular frustration. Chris Uno George and Chris are also friends who hang out on occasions, but seem to be fairly close. Chris once made George promise to rescue Maddy when she was kidnapped. Appearance George bares resemblance to his father, with dark-brown hair, midnight-blue eyes, and pale skin. A thin light-purple headband goes around his forehead, and the front of his hair covers its front. He wears a dark-pink shirt, black pants, and black shoes. When he sleeps, he wears a purple button-up pajama-shirt, pants, and is barefoot. During winter, he wears a dark-pink sweater, dark-pink earmuffs, and a scarf of pink/dark-pink square patterns. When going swimming, he wears dark-pink swimshorts. Personality George is more of the serious type, opposed to his sister's playfulness. He often questions why they don't use their powers for more greater purposes, but dedicates himself to using his powers wisely as his parents tell him to. George is also aware of the negativity within their sector, and wishes he and his sector could be more enthusiastic. This is his reason for why he wants them to hang out with Suki Crystal at times, considering her cheerful personality. George also seems to care a lot for his sister, as he was worried when she went on the time-traveling escapades, and he likes being on the same level with her, technically. Though he is a little saddened when she proves to be a better timebender. Powers George is a timebender, though he's seemingly not very good at it, as MaKayla is proven to be better than him, even though they learn at the same time. George's main skill is freezing his enemies in time so he may punch and attack them, but he also knows how to do Future Sight, and often sees past the conclusion of a battle. When George was little, his father attached the Octogan's pupil to George's head and used a chi-blocking headband to cover it up. This in turn gave George a humongous boost of power, but most of that power is concealed by the chi-blocks. Final Smash "SSSTOPZA!" George's Final Smash is Stopza, where he flashes a bubble over an area and freezes everything inside in time. This allows him to attack his enemies while they're frozen. Weaknesses If George uses the Octogan's power, he will be consumed with pain and be unable to control it, requiring the Zoni to detain him. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand (cameos) *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Operation: FROST *Sector SA *Operation: FAIL (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS *Miyuki's Dream *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Egroeg) *Field Day! *The Tea Party Trivia *His numbuh, Midnight, references the fact that he is less spirited than his sister, who is Numbuh High Noon. However, his numbuh also signifies the beginning of a new day, a hint to his hidden positive side. *George is named after Divachick86's imaginary ghost friend, George, just as MaKayla is named after Divachick. It also references how George's father used to be a spirit. *His Sburb Title would be Prince of Time, being the son of "Ghost of Time" Jagar King, as well as ________. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Timebenders Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector IC Members Category:King Family